Past and Future Collides
by Ookamithewolf
Summary: Nineteen year-old Naruto goes back to the past, into his thirteen year-old self. He has to change the past in order to free the future of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Although some things have to be changed or else the shinobi world will fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Past and Future Collides**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with the sounding of his alarm_. 'Hn, it's seven thirty and today is the chunnin exams. Thanks Kyuubi, it worked.'_ He got out of bed and headed to his closet for clothes to get dressed in. No way was he going to wear pajamas to embarrass himself. _'I forgot I still had these orange clothes…better get a new set of clothing.'_ He thought and put on a pair of his old orange jumpsuit. All he could go to was a shinobi clothing store.

In the store, he chose a whole set of black clothing. A pair of pants, a t-shirt and a matching sweater.

'_Time to get to the training grounds to meet them or Sakura will not stop blabbing nonsense.'_ He thought and teleported to the grounds.

Naruto arrived just to get yelled by the familiar pink-haired kunoichi, "Naruto you baka! You're late!"

Fortunately, Naruto took no notice of the noise while staring straight ahead.

"Answer me!" she screamed but no reply.

She suddenly flung her fist towards the blonde but was shocked when he caught it with no sweat. With a flick of his arm, Naruto flipped the Haruno onto her back. He kneeled over the fallen body, "First off, do not let you're emotions overwhelm you to attack recklessly, that will affect you later on. Second, there is no point of arriving so early when Kakashi-sensei always comes two hours after the given time." Sakura was stunned by the intelligence in his words.

'_He must of put up with her behavior' _thought Sasuke

"Yo!" Kakashi once again popped out of nowhere. He looked slightly surprised when his student's orange trademark wasn't there. A stern looking shinobi in black clothing had replaced him. "You guys go head to the exams. Good luck!" _'Naruto, you look very different. You even act different. What happened?' _

The three-team genin left. Naruto took the lead of the three. Sakura was ready to yell at him for going in front of _'her'_ Sasuke-kun. Sasuke just walked past Naruto and began to take lead. He was surprised that Naruto showed no indifference of reaction.

Eventually, the three arrived at the gates into the examination rooms. "You two go ahead." He said

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked Sakura, hands on her hips.

"Taking care of something. Just go. I'll catch up."

The two shrugged and continued to walk.

'_What are you hiding from us Naruto?' _thought Sasuke

"Orochimaru-sama said to kill Sasuke. But didn't he say that he was going to use him?" Dosu lazily asked

"Hmm, I'm not sure. He has been acting strange." Stated Kin **[A/N: I forgot her name and that's the closest I got. Heh heh, sorry.] **

A voice made them all freeze in alarm. "You three, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, accusing the three oto/sound-nin.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" the man taunted

He barely got to finish his sentence when he was stabbed by a kunai. The other two tired to flee but also got slashed at out of thin air. _'Same old people…' _Naruto left a note on the fallen bodies, warning the chunnin about the invasion and explaining who they were.

Sasuke and Lee were having the little showdown just like the last time. Right before they exchanged kicks, a blonde appeared in-between. He grabbed both of their legs and threw the two to opposite sides of the room.

"No one should be showing off before the exams, it gives away too much and that gives opponents a better chance at you." Naruto said calmly.

'_Oww…where did Naruto come from? I didn't even notice his presence.' _The sharigan wielder lifted himself from the ground.

Rock Lee just muttered something suspiciously sounded like youthfulness.

Kakashi sweatdropped in the shadows. _'Hm, Naruto made his move without any notice. To top that, I, an elite jonin didn't even notice' _

Sakura was ready to make a huge fuss, "Naruto baka! Why did you interfere with Sasuke-kun's fight? He—"

Naruto's hand was suddenly around the kunoichi's neck, "Listen up pinky, I will kill you right now to my pleasure. You are just worthless scrap. All you do is run your mouth, nothing else. But if you would like to live, I suggest you shut up. You are annoying." He let go of the blue Haruno.

"Never mind, let's hurry up to the first test." He sighed

'_This is not the feeling of a genin's chakra. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra feels like that. More like a person that has been on the battlefield not just once.' _Kakashi shivered

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made it into the genin's room. They were surprised of how many genin that took the test. Naruto showed no interest and had no expression on his face. He was planning Kabuto's death. The rest of the rookie nine plus Gai's team met up with them. Ino and Sakura, both stupid kunoichis were fighting over _'their' _Sasuke-kun.

A silver-haired man walked over to the rookie genin. "Hi, my name is Kabuto. You must be the new genin. Taking the test for the first time?"

"Yes. This is your first time too?" Asked Sakura.

"No, actually, this is my seventh time, fourth year."

Naruto was ignoring all of this. He was still plotting for the death of Kabuto.

He walked over to Kabuto when he was done explaining to the others of how his chakra cards worked. "Show me your card"

"Alright" the white-haired genin said while slightly glaring at Naruto. He quickly started spinning the card with his chakra.

"Kabuto, teammates Yoroi, and (Missing name). Done 14 D-rank, 2 C-rank. Skills are all below average." He read aloud.

Naruto nodded then muttered, "Liar"

"Okay! I am Ibiki, the first examinator. Genin, select a number from this box and make your way to the numbered seat." Said a man in a long black coat.

Naruto smirked; knowing his role in the future, but also gave a sad sigh of his fate. He left to get his number.

Same as before, sitting beside Hinata and one of the chunnin disguised as a genin. He gave another sigh.

"Test takers start off holding the perfect score of 10 points. The test consists of 10 questions and one point is subtracted from your initial total for every question answered incorrectly. The test is a team event. Meaning that passing is determined by combining each team's total score"

Sakura sweatdropped at that last sentence. She thought that no way they were going to pass with an idiot on their team.

Ibiki continued, "Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense. Those that lose all their points during the exam through cheating and those who fail to answer any questions correctly will fail along will their teammates."

The whole room remained silent. One team member fails, the whole team fails.

Like in his past, he only answered the last question and passed because he was confident enough. He looked down at his paper. These questions were way too complicated for any genin to answer.

"Start!" Ibiki stated. Everyone immediately started the test.

'_Too easy' _Naruto thought, _'I'll just steal someone's paper' 'But what should I use? I remember Gaara used some sand as a decoy and created an eye out of sand to copy answers. Ino did her family's secret technique for sure. Huh, it's obvious that Hinata and Neji are using byakugan. Sasuke was using sharigan. Hn, I'll use Hiraishi and Kawaimi to switch my paper with someone. Twice should work…'_

He put his hands under the desk and started to make hand seals. _'I'll just wait for a decoy or create one myself'_

Suddenly, the chunnin disguised as a genin yawned.

'_Perfect timing, switch!' _he flipped over his new paper and mentally smirked.

The other man flipped over his paper, which is technically Naruto's to recheck his answer. He was horrified when his was blank. Great, now his face was blank.

'_Now I just have to wait for the final question…but how should Kabuto die?'_

**_Sasuke's point of view:_**

'_Sharigan, activate!' _he thought. He looked around for answers to copy. Well, of course, he found out the meaning to cheat.

Something caught his eye, _'Hn, what's going on? Why is his page full of answers? That dobe is way to stupid to find all the answers. I doubt that he couldn't even find the meaning of this test…'_

He was now staring at Naruto. A red face that looked suspiciously like a demon just appeared. He quickly deactivated his Sharigan and started to tremble, _'Woah, what was that?'_

**_Sakura's point of view:_**

Naturally being a smart kunoichi, she answered all the questions with ease, _'I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing… Bah! If Naruto fails, it's the end for all of us. Then he will be in big trouble. But how he reacted earlier, I don't think he's going to take it out calmly on me. Well, I hope they don't cheat, there's a huge risk of failing. Oh, what to do?'_

She glanced over to Sasuke, _'Hey, why is Sasuke-kun shivering? Could it be the test?'_

**_Naruto's point of view:_**

'That's my warning if someone tries take my answers. But Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? You still think I'm a dobe… Though I will forgive you this time.'

"We will start the tenth question." Ibiki announced, "Now…before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

'_Pfft, taking risks and those who do not take risks are not fit to be chunnin. Good work, Ibiki' _Thought Naruto even though he paid no attention to what he was saying.

"I'll explain now, these are the rules of desperation."

Kakashi gave one of his rare sighs. It usually meant something was wrong or he was annoyed.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" asked Kurenai

"Just worried about my team." He replied

Asuma chuckled, "There's no need to worry. They'll do fine on the test."

"It's not that, Naruto has been acting very cold to his team members. Not acting like himself. No smiling, no fights with Sasuke or chasing Sakura anymore. I'm worried about him."

"Hey, wasn't Naruto always arguing with the Uchiha?" Kurenai tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, very loud mouthed kid." Asuma muttered

"But when Gai's star student, Lee was sparing with my student, they were both stopped by Naruto. It was so fast that I couldn't even sense his presence. Though, when I sensed his chakra, it felt old…"

"Could it be the Kyuubi's?"

"No, not even a demon's chakra could feel like that, it was more like a person that has been on the battlefield many times…" _'Naruto, what are you hiding?'_

"For this tenth question, you'll have to decide whether you will take it or not"

"**Choose?" **yelled a girl with two blonde pigtails.

"If you choose not to, you fail along your teammates. But if you choose to answer the question and it is incorrect, you will never be able to take the exams ever again. Now, you may choose to not try this year and go for the next time or take the question."

A bunch of hands went up. After they were dismissed, Ibiki just smiled, "You all pass!"

"What? What are about the tenth question?" someone yelled out

"This was the tenth question. You were at the time of desperation, you had to choose one choice and take risks. Those who do not take risks are not meant to be chunnin."

Suddenly, the window shattered and a few kunai flew in with a giant piece of cloth. It said, 'Chunnin Exam #2'. A purple-haired kunoichi in a trench coat jumped through the window.

"Alright! I'm Anko. Chunnin exam takers, come with me!" she said and ran off.

'_Still the same, Anko..' _Naruto shook his head and followed behind the jonin.

Naruto was the first to arrive at the entrance to the Forest of Death. After ten minutes, his teammates arrived after him.

"Naruto, why are you going so quickly?" Sakura panted but shut up when she received a glare in response.

Sasuke was feeling queasy of this _'new'_ Naruto. Even the great Uchiha was a bit afraid. He shook those thoughts away when Anko started talking about the instructions.

In the middle of announcing the rules, she threw a kunai. No…not one, but two kunai in Naruto's direction. He caught both of them and threw one of them in the direction in where it was supposed to land. _'Orochimaru…'_ He turned around and was face to face with a grass-nin. Not exactly face to face since Naruto was still short. The grass-nin had a long tongue and wrapped inside of it was the kunai he just forced back.

"Did you drop this?" the grass-nin pleasantly asked

Naruto glared at the man. But swiftly nodded and took the kunai, _'So he first used a grass-nin's body.'_

Anko paled. She had a feeling that he was Orochimaru. She waved it away and told each team to line up to receive a Heaven and Earth scroll.

It was about time for team 7's turn for their scroll. Sasuke walked up to the desk and was given a Heaven scroll. "Let me hold it" Naruto glared. Without any hesitation, he handed it to the blonde. Naruto started heading to their entrance gate to the second test.

"You guys mess up or lag behind, I'll kill you to get us disqualified." Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke exchanged anxious glances.

"Start!" one of the chunnin opened the gates. The trio dashed in immediately. Naruto parted ways. Sakura took notice and was about to open he mouth to ask where he was going but Naruto just muttered, "It's just some personal business, you guys go ahead." She nodded.

Naruto encountered a few teams in which he killed and seized their scroll. He already had more than enough to pass the test. He arrived at a clearing when he saw Gaara and his siblings after they had killed a team. _'Gaara, you're the only person I've ever considered as a brother.' _He fled to find Kabuto.

**Wahoo! First chapter of this new story is done! Let's celebrate! Here, have some beer, joking! Whoops, I'm not even at the age yet lol! Pretty sad and mysterious story eh? Heh, I had to take some quotes from the actual Manga. Some the writing types are from different stories so I'll say the disclaimer; I do not own Naruto!**

**See you next time! **

**Hold it! Wait, there is going to be a vote on who Naruto should battle for the third test. Most likely Kiba or Neji. But I do not want to mess with the storyline so I guess it's going to be these two as the votes.**

**Until next time! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past and Future Collides: Chapter 2**

'_Where are they? Wait a sec! I've got a hint of their chakra, and oh no…it's about time for Orochimaru to give Sasuke the curse mark. I got to deal with him first before Kabuto. A lot will be changed if Sasuke never received that seal. He won't join the Akatsuki or become a rouge ninja. The war would be better fought with him and I could recruit Itachi unlike before he got killed by Sasuke.' _Naruto teleported to where Sakura and Sasuke would be right now. What a relief, Naruto intercepted Orochimaru right before he got to bite Sasuke. He had landed a kick in the snake-sannin's face, "Leave Orochimaru. You are a traitor, also known as one of the legendary sannin." He yelled emotionlessly with lots of killing intent radiating off of him, "He will not carry the burden"

"Ku ku ku, who are you? You have been doing your studies quite well. Also, you have the speed of a Anbu."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. For what you have caused, I will not forgive you. You planned on using Sasuke for your new body, and so you can take over the shinobi countries."

'_Anbu?' _thought Sakura

"Anyways, how could such a reckless genin possibly defeat me? You are facing not just a normal shinobi, you are facing one of the sannin!" Orochimaru taunted. Good for him, he's going to die if he underestimates Naruto.

"You'll regret those words," Naruto stated before dissolving into thin air.

It took the snake sannin some time before realizing what the genin had done. No mere rookie could have such speeds. He jerked in surprise as a fist connected to his face. _'Ow! That really hurt!'_ Once again taken by surprise as another punch nearly made contact with his head. He spun around to counterattack with a kick, but unfortunately for him, Naruto teleported back to his teammates.

"Ku…ku…ku I was foolish enough to that the Sandaime would leave the last Uchiha alone. Should of known there would be Anbu undercover just to protect him" he cackled as he received a glare from the blonde boy.

"Yeah, what did you expect? The Sandaime isn't as stupid as you. To think that the last Uchiha heir was left alone with no protection. I don't think so. I had orders to look after him in case you chased him."

'_What is going on? Anbu undercover? More specifically, Naruto?' _Sasuke was panting beside Sakura, lost in thought of what he had heard.

"Why you scum…" Orochimaru did a few handseals that released his chakra to a jonin's level.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. When they feel the intense incensement of chakra, this place would be swarming with jonin and Anbu."

Orochimaru growled. The boy did have a point. Now he was as stupid as Jiraiya. But this was getting interesting. The Sandaime had already prepared for all of this. Damn old man… "I swear I will have your head! Then Uchiha will be mine!" he cackled. Then snake sannin disappeared.

Naruto turned backwards, "Are you alright?" although, he hadn't shown any emotion, but if one listened closely, they could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

Sasuke eyed him with curiosity, but just nodded. Sakura on the other hand, was trembling with fear. Naruto took notice of this and scowled, "If anyone of you mentions this to anyone, I'll kill you in a heartbeat." He hated threatening but he had no choice unless he wanted everyone to know, one by one. Especially Sakura's big mouth.

The two nodded in fear.

"Please stay here for a while. I will need to kill some of Orochimaru's spies. So, just stay out of trouble" Naruto sighed

'Hn, weird change…'

**Xxxxx**

"Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased once he finds out that the sound-nin team disappeared."

"But they were there for the exam. But they weren't there for the first test."

Kabuto flinched, "Naruto-kun, are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" his frown turned into a smirk.

"You've always been a spy, Kabuto. So that's why I'm here to kill you. Any last words?"

"Naruto-kun, I've never really known you, but I have a feeling that you are no ordinary ninja."

"Thank-you and good-bye" Naruto used Hiraishi and appeared behind the oto-nin, summoning a Rasengan and shoved it into Kabuto's stomach. The silver-haired nin attempted to channel chakra into his stomach, but his opponent was too quick.

The other two shinobi watched in horror as their leader dropped dead. They gulped. They were next.

With one action, Naruto slit both their throats and they too, dropped dead like their leader. _'That's taken care of'_

**Xxxxx**

'Where's Naruto, he'd better hurry. I don't want to see any giant animals.' Shivered Sakura.

Sasuke was thinking about Naruto. He was sure jealous of the dead-last being stronger than a sannin. He was an anbu? So he was undercover ever since he was a kid. But, still, a five year old as an anbu? When did he even become genin? Then why couldn't he defend himself when we were fighting with Haku in the hidden mist? Many questions to ask but he knew that the blonde would not reveal.

A popping sound made him flinch.

"Guys, let's hurry up and get to the tower. Give me your hand." He said

The raven-haired boy gave Naruto his hand and hesitated. Sakura was in denial. She slapped his hand away, "What? If you just follow me, you'll get lost really quickly." He retorted.

Sakura sighed. She had no choice, and so she held his hand.

**Xxxxx**

In seconds, the trio arrived at the tower.

"Get some medication for Sasuke and Sakura! Call Kakashi and the Sandaime! I have things to discuss with them!" Naruto barked at one of the Anbu guards. The medic-nins and the requested people arrived.

Naruto walked up to the Sandaime and bowed, "Please, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, we have some things to discuss."

"Not now, Naruto, we're really busy." Came the reply

"But it has something to do with a snake"

"Come this way."

**Xxxxx**

"Naruto," said Kakashi, worry spreading on his face, "What is going on?"

"I will tell you once you remove the anbu from this room."

"Who are you? What did you do to Naruto?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, please, remove the anbu hidden in the room" this time, he was getting impatient.

The Hokage sighed before calling off all the anbu, "What do you want?"

"Orochimaru has returned. He attacked my team just to give Sasuke his infamous curse seal. However, I have stopped him from doing so."

"Hold it," Kakashi paled a bit, "How can you really be Naruto?"

"I am, though not the one of this time. I was appointed Rokudaime Hokage when I was 16, during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Then the Kyuubi sent me back in time. Things are really bad."

"What happened to the Sandaime and who was the Godaime?" asked Kakashi, paling even more.

"I'll fill in these facts later, but we now have to prepare for the Sound and Sand invasion."

The Hokage flinched, "When is that?"

"Right after the last match in the semifinals of the exams. We need to prepare."

The two looked shocked.

"That's all for now. I promise I will tell you the rest later when I have gathered everyone up." Naruto bowed and left for the third test.

**Xxxxx**

**Third Test: Death Match!**

Everyone was waiting for next orders. A man coughing named Hayate Gekko explained that they were matches that determined who would go to the finals.

**Matches:**

**First match: Uchiha Sasuke vs Akimichi Choji.**

Sasuke wins via Choji forfeits.

Second match: Temari of the Sand vs Tenten

Temari wins.

**Third match: Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**

Tie via both knocked out.

**Fourth match: Kankuro of the Sand vs Hyuuga Hinata**

Kankuro wins via Hinata forfeits.

**Fifth match: Gaara of the Sand vs Rock Lee**

Gaara wins.

**Sixth match: Shino vs Rain nin (too lazy to come up with a name)**

Shino wins.

**Seventh match: Neji vs Rain nin (Same, sorry)**

Neji wins.

**Eighth match: Nara Shikamaru vs Rain nin (Sorry again)**

Shikamaru wins.

**Last match: Kiba vs Naruto…**

The very last match…everyone is betting on Kiba to win over Naruto…but, will their instincts be right?

**Hehehe! Yay! Another chapter finished! How was this one? Well, I know it was short and a bit non-exciting. Review please! And until next time! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba"

The room fell silent. Naruto vs Kiba... Who'll win? In common sense, Kiba should win. Naruto was dead last. He stands no chance at all. But are they wrong?

'Heh, Naruto can't beat Kiba.' Kurenai smirked. She, who are Hinata, Shino and Kiba's teacher was greatly mistaken.

'Dammit. Kiba still thinks I'm the dobe. What can I do? They'll be suspicious of me... Oh, alright, I have an idea. It's not like I haven't been through worst.'

**Xxxxx**

'This is going to be easy.' Kiba easily jumped from the rail and landed onto the match arena as what all dogs would do.

Naruto held his hands in a seal and 'magically' appeared in the middle. All of the jonin's eyes were wide open. 'Is that Naruto?' those thoughts were exchanged by the older generation of ninja as they watched carefully.

Kiba pointed a finger accusingly at Naruto, "Y-you! When did you learn that!" Stupid Kiba, as stupid as always.

"Shut up." Naruto glared, "Let's just get onto the fight. I want to finish this match once and for all, mutt."

"Why you..." Kiba growled as Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Okay (cough)," Hayate coughed. Thank god he stopped Kiba from yelling. 'Got to remember to save Hayate this time. I can't let him die."

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. Both heads nodded while one glared at the other who was rolling his eyes. "Start!" he announced as he threw his hand down.

Kiba jumped back and readied Akamaru. "Boy, this is going to be a piece of cake." he whispered to his dog, "Ready?" "Arf arf! (yes, yes!)" Akamaru barked. "Okay, go!"

The two, man and dog darted from their side and conquered Naruto, still standing in the middle. Strange enough, he wasn't moving at all. Not a single inch. Akamaru jumped and attempted to bite him. Instead, Naruto side-stepped, letting the dog fall on it's face. Poor dog. Kiba was furious. He launched himself behind Naruto, hoping to knock him over. Sadly, he had the worst luck ever, he punched, and missed causing himself to fall forward. He then landed beside his dog.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba. He eyed the shorter boy cautiously. Things are getting suspicious.

"Why, if I don't know who I am, neither do you." the blond retorted sarcastically. "Idiot, who am I other than Naruto?"

**Xxxxx**

Meanwhile, Sakura watched with confusion, Naruto had never been so swift. She remembered in the forest, he had preformed many high-level acts, such as taking on a sannin. But they had mentioned Anbu. So who is this 'new' Naruto? Is it really the Naruto she knew? Loud-mouthed, annoying dobe?

**Xxxxx**

Sasuke on the other hand watched with little confusion and much interest. Though, it was unusual for him to actually look beneath a match, unless it was his own. Back in the forest of death, Naruto had saved him from that 'Orochimaru sannin'. For once he would thank him. But this time was different. Naruto was not as he was before. Now he was like a cold, heartless container. And Anbu? What did that snake idiot mean by Anbu? To protect him? 'I really am going make Naruto explain later.'

**Xxxxx**

Back at the arena, Naruto kept his cool and began handseals. "Fūuton: Juuha Shou! Wind Style: Beast Wave Strike!" he said. A huge gust of wind passed thought the entire stadium. Everyone ducked to avoid getting blown away.

'Naruto! What are you doing?' Kakashi thought as he used his hands as a shield against the wind. For once he wasn't reading his Icha Icha book.

A crescent shaped gale slashed at Kiba and Akamaru. This was a cutting jutsu. Thus, the two had many cuts everywhere.

**Xxxxx**

Lee leaned closer on the rail, "What youthful spirit Naruto-kun has!" but no one bothered to respond.

Kiba clambered to his feet, 'Is that really Naruto?' he glanced over to Akamaru, "Akamaru! Here, eat this!" the dog obeyed. Kiba threw a type of pill in the dog's mouth.

**Xxxxx**

Kurenai smirked, Despite how skilled Naruto was, he won't beat this one for sure. He might as well retreat. Huh? What's this!'

**Xxxxx**

Akamaru successfully turned into a beast-clone of Kiba. Naruto didn't show any intention to move. This puzzled the Inuzuka hier. But as stupid as he was, he just charged forward. Naruto, of course, didn't move once again. This time, when Kiba threw a punch at him, he fell back towards the wall. Slam!

"Yes!" Kiba panted.

**Xxxx**x

'Good for him. Naruto would've never beaten Kiba. Tough luck.' thought Kurenai.

**Xxxxx**

Poof! Went Naruto. The body just disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Eh?" jumped the dog-boy.

**Xxxxx**

"Eh?" said everyone else.

**Xxxxx**

'Naruto, if you're not there, where are you?' sighed Kakashi. Boy, this is going to be a long day for him.

**Xxxxx**

"Hey," whispered a voice behind him, "I'm over here mutt."

**Xxxxx**

'So this is Naruto?' thought Neji, 'A worthy opponent as he, shall lose because of his fate.'

"Hyuuga Neji, do you really think that fate can control me? Or are you just too proud?" Naruto glanced at the pupil-less boy. His eyes gave a cold glare.

Everyone turned to glance at Neji. "Humph," the Hyuuga glared. 'What? He can read minds?'

**Xxxxx**

Kiba was still staring at Neji. "Eh? What?"

"Hey mutt, are you still continuing?"

All head jerked to see the blonde. Too late, Naruto just flung his wrist, and Akamaru was thrown to a wall, unconscious. If one looked closely, a flash of yellow could be seen during that moment. Then Naruto completely disappeared from eyesight. 'Akamaru? Second thoughts, where did Naruto go? Holy-"'Kiba didn't even finish his though when he too, was flung to the side of his pet with a thump.

"Typical, are we?" Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena. "Give up yet? Or are you going to face more torture?"

Kiba growled at his comment, "Hell no! You're the dead-last! How could anyone lose to you?" well, a very unintelligent response. Akamaru was out, and did he see what the 'dead-last' do? A furious wind that crashed through the whole stadium? A flash of yellow then he and his dog were pushed to a side? Guess not. Good luck Kiba! You'll need it! Literally.

"As troublesome as before," the blonde muttered. Somewhere, sometime, Shikamaru caught it a said, "That's my line!" and got pairs of eyes staring at him questionably. "Troublesome..."

**Xxxxx**

"Fine, if you insist, Fūuton: Reppushon! Wind Style: Wind Gale!"

**Xxxxx**

Asuma strolled to where Kakashi was leaning. The silver-haired man immediately stood straight. "Um, Kakashi, when did you teach him that?"

"I didn't," he retorted, "I don't even know where that came from..."

Asuma paled and walked away. His own thoughts were most likely about if the blonde's opponent will survive.

**Xxxxx**

Kiba was blown into midair. "Crap! I can't do anything!"

"Good for you." Naruto muttered as he jumped a good few feet to where the other boy was. He angled his right arm and let it drop, into poor Kiba's stomach. Kiba then fell, down to where an unexpected Naruto clone, (or was it the real one?) appeared, hands in a tiger seal.

**Xxxxx**

'That's a tiger seal! When did Naruto learn a fire jutsu? Kiba is in trouble!' Sakura put her hands together in worry.

However, she was...half wrong. It did start with a "Katon" but didn't end with something related to fire. Though, it was instead, "Katon: Leaf Supreme taijutsu secret: 1000 years of Pain!" yeah...everyone in the stadium sweatdropped once Naruto's middle and index fingers stabbed Kiba in his ass. Kiba of course, went flying again. He hit the ceiling this time. He shouted in pain and finally, finally dropped to the ground. Once he touched the floor, there were swirls in his eyes. Sign of defeat.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Xxxxx**

"Yosh, Kakashi! My eternal rival! Why did you pass on your student that youthful technique?"

"Huh? I didn't-"

"His youthfulness exceeds mine!"

Kakashi turned and sweatdropped, 'When did he even learn that anyways?...'

**Xxxxx**

Once Naruto was finished his job, he Hiraishied back to his team. "I never really intended to do that... Just so I could end it...and they won't think of me as 'super' powerful, *sigh* how it sucks to come back..." he sighed.

**Xxxxx**

"Alright!" the Hokage announced, "Will all the succeeders come down here and form a line."

Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto formed a line.

Now pick a number out of this hat. That will determine who you will fight against." a hat was passed around the contestants.

Sasuke got 3.

Temari got 5.

Kankuro got 4.

Gaara got 7.

Shino got 8.

Neji got 2.

Shikamaru got 6.

Naruto got 1.

A match schedule flashed on the screen.

First match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji.

Second match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kankuro of the Sand.

Third match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the Sand.

Fourth match: Abrume Shino vs. Gaara of the Sand.

**Xxxxx**

'So these are the matches...' thought Sakura.

**Xxxxx**

"You eight contestants have a month to prepare and train for the semi-finals. Off you go. Third exam, ended!"

**Xxxxx**

Once everyone remaining left for medical supplies or was going home. Naruto walked to Kakashi and the Sandaime. "Now I shall explain things further. Meet me at the hot springs. Oh and please bring these Anbus, if I can remember their names, Kage, Neko and Tenzo. I'll be off for now!" he bowed and left as swiftly as the wind.

Kakashi turned to the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, are you sure you believe all of this? Do you want the Anbu to get him?"

Hiruzen sighed, "No, no, Naruto has always been an honest child. I wouldn't be really that surprised that he came from the future, by the way he said it."

"But he being rokudaime?"

"I know it's a bit unbelievable, but I've always been hopeful of that. Naruto's spirit makes me want to believe. Since he was usually boasting about being the greatest Hokage, it's pretty obvious that he will make it, with help. Just like your sensei Kakashi."

"Sensei, Minato-sensei was the greatest...I will also believe in a descendent of him."

The old man smiled. "It was the Yodaime's wish for Naruto to be watched as a hero. That was for sealing the Kyuubi."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, you'd better do your own thing now. Dismissed." Hiruzen waved his hand. Kakashi bowed and left.

'Naruto,' he thought, 'I'm still a bit suspicious. I hope you can really prove to me that you are really telling the truth. I'll order Anbu to keep an eye on you.'

**Xxxxx**

A certain white-haired was giggling as he was peeking into the hot-springs...again. In one hand he held a pencil and in the other, held a notebook. A dark figure snickered behind him.

Bonk! A fist connected with his head. Jiraiya fell over dramatically.

He turned around to glance at a blonde-haired kid. "Yo gaki!" the white-haired man scolded, "What was that for? Do you even know who I am?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk, old Jiraiya sill being a pervert. I knew you wouldn't change."

That ticked Jiraiya off, "Listen brat!" he shouted. "I'm Jiraiya, the SUPER PERVERT," he posed. He put one hand in the air, "and one of the legendary sannin!"

"Idiot..."

"Hm? What did you say gaki? I'll show you..." and so the rambling of the somewhat idiotic sannin began.

Naruto yawned. All he heard was 'blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...etc' he once again, admitted to himself that his future sensei was still pretty annoying.

"Are you done yet?" the blonde glared. The sudden glare startled the sannin.

'Holy...a genin that can produce this much killer intent. I may want to keep an eye on him. Huh? Isn't that...Minato's son? He-"

Smosh! (umm...I think it's the wrong one...?)

Smash! (close! Not yet!)

Smack! (correct! Ding ding ding!)

"Oww! What was that for?" Jiraiya scolded again. He rubbed the place of where he was bonked on the head.

A loud sigh could be heard. "Meet me here after an hour. And you better be here." he suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow.

It left the sannin in shock. 'That is Minato's son! God, Kushina is going to kill me in the afterlife because I never looked after him! But wasn't that Hiraishi? When did he learn it?'

**Xxxxx**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, finishing all the remaining paperwork he left. One about some other new missions that came in. Some contracts...

The old man sighed, 'I wonder what he is doing. But I have to send Anbu anyways.'

He made some seals. Three masked people appeared. "Kage, Neko and Tenzo reporting for duty!"

"Keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto. Then after an hour, meet me at the hotsprings." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the three Anbu disappeared.

**Xxxxx**

Naruto just happened to be running on the rooftops of Konoha. He sighed to himself. 'Is Konoha really going to change from it's fate if I do all this? Well, I have to try. Yo! Kyuubi? You still tired?'

'*yawn*, what do you think kit? I used most of my chakra to send you back in time here!' the fox demon growled and baled its teeth.

Naruto sweatdropped, 'Geez, give it a break furball! I'm just asking! Aren't we partners already?'

'Hmph, if we weren't, I would of never let you come to this timeline. Look in front of you!'

Naruto exited his chat with the Kyuubi. To be honest, he really felt that the Kyuubi was like family to him. After they gained each other's trust, both were partners 'till the end.

Kakashi stood on the roofs, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book...also written by Jiraiya.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said, but felt different calling that title after such a long time... "Are you done yet?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, the three Anbu you requested accepted their mission. Also, I myself would like to know your Anbu name. Since your speed is faster than any ninja alive, even faster than your father."

Naruto flinched, "So you knew all along...you're luckier because you actually met him. I only saw him during the Pain...never mind." he shook the thoughts away. Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I did become Anbu for some time," the blonde continued, "My code name was Kamikaze. You may call me that if necessary. I've got to get going if we are going have that meeting. Seriously, meet me there in 1 exact hour. No excuses, at all. Oh and tell the three Anbu hiding in those trees to come out." he pointed at the nearest set of trees. Kakashi turned to look at the trees. He felt a gust if wind and turned around, Naruto had already disappeared.

'So this is why he is called Kamikaze. He comes and goes like the wind. But more like the god of winds.' Kakashi thought.

**Xxxxx**

Once again, Naruto was running around the village. He glanced at the ramen stand. Boy, it has been how long since he had last ate ramen? Let's see...during the war, he only ate small snacks, which the war lasted about two years. Now during this time was about five days. Yeah, so two years and five days. Well, at least he still had an hour left. But on the other hand...

Naruto yawned, he was sure tired of time traveling with the Kyuubi. He finally concluded that he would buy ramen. It isn't dangerous, was it?

**Xxxxx**

"Yo old man," Naruto kindly shouted out, "I want a miso ramen!"

The ramen shop owner chuckled, "Alright Naruto," as he turned his back to make the ordered food, "How were the exams?"

To his surprise, Naruto calmly shrugged, "Not bad."

The blonde put his hands on his chin. "Sasuke, why don't you join me for ramen? I'll pay."

**Eh, I was a bit lazy and tired. Thanks for reviewing ppl! It was some help, I mean lots of help! Here, more drinks for everyone! Well, see ya people next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Hey! I'm back and haven't ditched these stories. Well, if people are still reading this, thanks for still following. I've been somewhat busy and out of ideas. So, yeah, this is going to be a short chapter, just to tell that I haven't abandoned anything yet. My other stories are going to be updated soon.]**

Past and Future Collides: Chapter 4

Sasuke was taken by surprise when he heard his name being called out. 'Naruto...how in the world?..' He thought but quickly dismissed the thought. The raven-haired boy had already seen what Naruto could do earlier. He warily walked out of the nearby bush.

Naruto saw the figure walking to the ramen stand. 'Sasuke, I promise that I shall change your fate.' Sasuke sat in the seat beside the blonde. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Yet, neither boy tried to start a conversation.

Teuchi, the ramen shop owner, looked over at the newcomer. "Now, what would you like?" He asked directly at Sasuke.

The reply was with the simple coolness, "Beef ramen, please." Sasuke had responded politely. He braced himself for a taunt from Naruto, but none came. The whole 'new' Naruto was hard to get used to. All he could really remember was the loud-mouthed, idiotic, simple-minded blond.

A few minutes later, Teuchi returned, with two large bowls of ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto thanked in delight. Seriously, how long was the last time he ate ramen, much less, when was the last time he ate? Quickly grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he dug in.

Sasuke thanked the shop owner as he too, began to eat the ramen.

The two ate in silence once more. Not surprising Naruto, Sasuke stopped eating for a moment spoke first. "What's going on, Naruto? What happened in the forest?" For once, he did not add the -dobe suffix to the blond-haired's name.

Naruto stopped as well. If he were to give an honest opinion, he would've said that he didn't know whether he should tell Sasuke or not. Sighing, he secretly used a few eye seals. This jutsu was specifically to not let anyone else hear their conversation, much like a genjutsu, making others think that the two were eating with no verbal contact.

The blond-haired boy began to explain a few key things. "You do know who the sannin was, correct?" He began.

Sasuke just nodded.

"He was going to give you the heaven mark," Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, "The mark that will give you immense power, while also eating away at your soul. Orochimaru wanted to use you as his new body." Naruto glared at nothing in particular, "And you would've of agreed because of your 'vengeance' against your brother, Itachi. You wanted more power." Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the name of his older forsaken brother. How in the world did Naruto know? Back at the Hidden Mist Village, all Sasuke had revealed was the person he needed to kill, not the name.

Naruto watched the surprised actions of the Uchiha boy. It was really the time to reveal what happened to Itachi. "You're brother, was a great person. The clan wasn't murdered by just him. Itachi just followed the orders of some of the mindless higher tiers. He was ordered to kill the whole clan, since the superiors suspected that there was going to be an overthrowing within village. Danzo ordered Itachi to murder the entire Uchiha Clan. But he couldn't bare to kill you, Sasuke. Even your mother and father, he had a hard time and decision to kill them." Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke glare at the ground, sadness in his eyes.

"How do you know this?" Demanded the raven-haired boy, after a moment of silence, "And how are you an ANBU?"

The blonde sighed again, he didn't want to lie, but this wasn't the time to tell Sasuke about the future. "Your brother was the one who trained me at an early age. He told me everything right before he left. I am an undercover ANBU deployed but the sandaime to protect you for harm, especially from Orochimaru." No regrets now. What was said, was done. Sasuke should have some time to intake all this information before other things are revealed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was finding all this hard to believe. His older brother had trained Naruto? Was that why Itachi was usually late coming home?

A white bird in the sky caught the eye of Naruto. Quickly dispersing the genjutsu around them, he dropped the money for the ramen. "Sasuke, I'll see you later." He told the other boy with his usual cold-tone. Using Hiraishin, he flashed to the rendezvous point for the meeting.

Xxxxx

Kakashi, Hiruzen, , the requested ANBU and surprisingly Jiraiya were all present. Maybe, not exactly all present at the point, since the super-pervert Jiraiya was peeking in the women's bathhouse again. With a slight twitch on Naruto's forehead, he smacked the toad-sennin, hard...very hard on the head.

"OWW! What was that for gaki?!" The white-haired sennin yelled as he turned around, "I was researching! Did you have to-" the sight of his old sensei caught him off guard. "Hiruzen-sensei? What are you doing here?"

The sandaime chuckled as he turned to Naruto, "How did you manage to get him here?"

The blond shrugged, "He was being perverted again, Hokage-sama." Was the straight answer.

Kakashi and the three ANBU bowed, "Jiraiya-sama" they greeted.

Naruto didn't mind the greetings exchanged. He quickly ran through some hand seals and after slamming his hand on the ground, two people appeared, making everyone flinch.

"Shizune, where-" the blonde woman looked around in surprise. How in the world did they manage to get here? They were just in the middle of going to the next gambling pub. Tsunade looked in at the sandaime. "Hiruzen-sensei?"

The Sandaime smiled again. It was very exciting that he saw two of his former students with in front of him.

Tsunade turned and saw the other sannin, "Jiraiya?! Why are you here?"

The answer was a shrug and an accusing finger pointed to the 12-year old boy. "Ask him!"

Xxxxx

Kakashi was taken aback to see two of the three legendary sannin here. He thought back to how Naruto summoned the two females. 'Naruto, how advanced had you gotten in the future? What really happened?' No doubt that the blonde had a striking resemblance to his former teacher, Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime.

Xxxxx

Naruto was both happy and upset seeing his teacher. In the future, Jiraiya had died by the hands of the Akatsuki. He still remembered sobbing for his lost. Jiraiya was the closest thing there was to a father he had.

"Jiraiya-sensei.." He managed at first, catching everyone off guard and stopped their chatting, "Could you summon ma and pa from Mt. Myoboku?"

Jiraiya was surprised, very surprised. How did this boy know of the secret region? As if reading his mind, Naruto quickly added, "It's something that happens in the future..I promise I will explain after everyone is present."

**[A/N: Well, here it is. Sorry for the inconvenience. And please, please review with good feedback! I will always welcome feedback and ideas. (I'm running low too)]**


End file.
